


KotOR Kisses

by WolfToothed



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed





	KotOR Kisses

**Bastila's** kiss is careful, calculated, for she puts great thought into every action she makes. Her lips are soft against yours, and she kisses you as if she can take away all the pain she feels through you. She smells of vanilla and scrolls and old texts, and she exudes love and comfort. You've felt pain for so long, but Bastila helps ease it away with the gentle touch of her lips against yours.

 **Carth's** kiss is cautious, at first. He's been betrayed so much, and even as he pulls you close with his lips to yours, he is hesitant. He didn't know if he could ever trust again, but as you deepen the kiss, his barriers fall away. His arms wrap around you, pulling you close, and his breath mingles with yours as he kisses you with all his heart. As the slowly shifting lights of the galaxy beyond the Ebon Hawk illuminate the two of you, souls entwined, he knows he can trust you.

 **Juhani's** kiss is desperate, as if she's afraid this is her only chance, afraid that you'll pull away, for she is her worst critic, and expects you to criticize her, too. But as you return the kiss, she slows her pace, lips languid against yours as you slide an arm around her waist. Her taut form relaxes against you, and a soft sigh escapes her mouth and into yours. She knows you won't turn away from her. She knows you care. You won't let her slip away.

 **Canderous'** kisses the way he fights: fervently and passionately and with all his spirit. His strong arms encircle you, his lips conquering yours, for all is fair in love and war. You melt into his embrace, tasting him on your tongue and feeling his heart pound against your chest. After all he's done, he never imagined that you could actually be his. Imagined that you would turn him away without a second thought. But as you kiss him in the dim light of the Ebon Hawk, his warmth and love enveloping your entire being, you can't imagine ever turning him away.


End file.
